


Half a World Away

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack is away, Daniel is lonely and they only have the telephone.





	Half a World Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Well, its slash and a PWP isn't that warning enough?  
Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

"Oh, Jack it's wonderful to hear your voice. I've missed you so much."

"Me too, Danny, me too. Sorry it took so long. This is the first time I've been given a room on my own."

"Four days, Jack, four fucking days and it seems like a lifetime!"

"I know, me too. Crazy isn't it? We've been friends for years. Spent weeks apart sometimes and it was never like this."

"I know, I know. Three weeks together and now it's so ...lonely. I'm lonely for your voice."

"Your eyes."

"Your hands."

"Those strong fingers. Oh god, I can almost feel them."

"Can you, Danny? Really?

"Oh yeah, so strong, yet so tender."

"Can you feel them caress your cheek, lingering as my fingertips brush your lower lip?"

"Jack, please don't. I miss you so much."

"Bear with me, Danny. What are you wearing? Where are you?"

"I'm lying on the sofa. I've got those old grey sweats on, the ones you like."

"The ones that slip down at the whisper of a touch? Sweet! Slip them down for me Danny. Let me imagine them sliding down revealing those long muscular legs, sleek and oh so tempting. Can you feel my hands as I push them down sliding them off?"

"Phone sex! This is phone Sex! I've never done this before...you have obviously."

"Only with Sara, Danny. This is no game to me, this is being as close as I can when I'm half a world away."

"I can feel your hands tenderly caressing my thighs, Jack and it's wonderful."

"My hands drift down the outside of your thighs and behind your knees..."

"...the spot that always makes me quiver..."

"...and down your calves until I reach your feet. You know I've got a thing for your feet."

"Mmmm."

"But I don't want to linger there tonight, I want to move back up the inside of your legs..."

"...and I open them wider, can't help that..."

"...it turns me on that you want me so much. I glance up trying to catch your eye but your head is thrown back, neck arched and it's a toss up whether I stay where I am or lean over and kiss you. I compromise, leaving my hand caressing your inner thighs while I stretch up to suckle on your neck."

"I angle my neck to give you better access, I love it when you kiss just there, where my neck and shoulder meet."

"Then you squirm when I move my hand up to cup your balls..."

"...oh god..."

"I love the feel of them, the weight in my hands, the way you freeze for a second before you give yourself over to the feel of my touch..."

"Never knew you noticed."

"I notice everything about you, babe, every moan, every gasp. Like the tiny moan when my fingers drift across your opening."

"Babe! God, you and your endearments. Suppose I can put up with that, just don't call me baby. Ever!"

"Yeahsureyoubetcha!"

"Humph. I want to kiss you, can I?"

"My lips are occupied with your nipples at the moment but just for a second I lean up wanting to taste you."

"Ooooh yeah, love that special taste of yours too. You know what else I like?"

"Tell me Danny."

"When I can taste me on your tongue."

"In a while, give me time."

"Don't make me wait, my cock is rock hard and weeping."

"Oh, god Danny, what you do to me...half a world away."

"Just now I'm drawing circles on your back, trying to reach as low as I can but it's hard because you've just moved back down to take my cock in your mouth. I can feel your warm breath gusting across the head and it's making my head spin."

"I lick the tip of your cock taking the pre-come onto my tongue and glance up at you feeling your eyes on me. Your pupils are nearly black and it makes me so hot that I can do this to you. I pull my attention back to your cock, opening my mouth to take it in, slowly at first my lips working their way down from tip to root."

"I can feel the heat and the pressure and my breath is coming in gasps and then I don't think I'm breathing at all as I feel your finger enter me."

"Just one finger at first to get you used to it but I think it might be enough if I can just find the special spot..."

"Oh God, that was amazing! Every time you touch me there I think I've died and gone to heaven and then you do it all over again. And your mouth on my cock..."

"I know, I can feel what it's doing to you. Your balls have tightened and you're muttering gibberish, probably another language, but the only words I can get are the odd yes, more and Jack!"

"I can't be sure exactly what I'm saying 'cause my brain has just turned to mush but I guess somewhere in there I'm saying I love you."

"Backatcha, Danny love. Whether you're in my arms or half a world away you give me the best sex I've ever had!"

FIN


End file.
